We Are Nerds
by Nerds All Over The World
Summary: We are Nerds. What are Nerds? What makes us Nerds? We are Nerds, you must know, and the reasons, every tiny small reason, we shall tell you. *Contest: We Are Nerds - NerdClan*


**Hello, I am Yay, the admin of NerdClan. These are all the texts entered into our 'We are Nerds' Contest. The winner is displayed on our profile page.**

* * *

**Astro's text:**

You could search the whole world, looking under every crack and above every building, but you'll never find it. Upon every flashing piece of grass under the sunrise, you can't see it. It doesn't quiver under every roar of a passing car, nor does it shimmer under the ripples that wave along in the ocean. You could waste your whole life trying to find it, throw yourself into the cold world with high hopes.

But no matter where you begin, are where you end, you will have had it in the first place. Seek to the heart, hope being your only key and sincere feelings your password. Happiness thrives under where you let it, not where you want it, as friends are not simply people with a title, they are saviors with a purpose. Here you can find life as good as it gets, how high you can turn up the music. Smiles are grown on faces, laughs sourced back to your voice.

NerdClan, a place many can call home. NerdClan, where you can recharge your happiness, seek to friends always waiting. With light-hearted games and challenges, wash your grief away. Each day as the light floods through your window, every night where only the moon glows on a starless night, know NerdClan is there, and forever the friends you will keep.

Here you will not be thrown into a civilization of people you've never met, who don't understand you and your spirit. NerdClan holds the people, the friends you have dreamed of before, where we share interests and communicate with our troubles. You mustn't fear that no one is there anymore, as long as you have found the true place where you belong- and where you are welcomed.

* * *

**Candy's text:**

We are the outcasts of society.

The ones who don't fit in and will never fit in.

The ones who study now and play later.

The ones who always carry a book with them.

The ones who are teased relentlessly.

The ones who are know-it all's and teacher's pets.

The ones who don't have any friends.

The ones who have glasses and braces, and don't look very attractive.

The ones who sit in a corner alone.

The ones who are put aside and ranked lower than everybody else.

The ones who are pushed around for 'showing off' their knowledge.

The ones that are given orders and bossed around because they are the underdog.

* * *

But, we are also the ones who were never part of society in the first place.

The ones who don't want to fit in.

The ones who know the answers on the test before they're even handed out.

The ones who have read more books this week, than some people have read in their lives.

The ones who can be called weirdos, freaks, and geeks and still say "Thank you!"

The ones who can name a fun fact on every single subject you can think of.

The ones who don't need friends because they have their book characters.

The ones who could care less about how they look because they know to look on the inside of a person.

The ones who have stopped to look around and see the beauty of the word.

The ones who want to be ranked lower so less people will bother them.

The ones who can get back up after they're down for the count.

And the ones who, one day, will be your boss.

* * *

**Splash's text:**

We like cheese. We like have seen purple cows. If two gooses are geese, then why aren't two moose meese, or when two foots are feet, why aren't two footballs feetball? Milk tastes good. People call us crazy, which we are, but we're also random!

_"I know water doesn't bite! What a stupid thing to say! Water doesn't have to bite you! You drown in it you moron!"_

We nerds aren't popular and proud of it. We talk to ourselves. We have banged our head on a wall, or part of one. We have tripped over our own two feet. We are not your average teen. We play tag with our cousins whether they are our age or under.

We don't care what's the new trend. We don't care what other people say about us. We have a big tendency to talk nonstop. Chatting. We don't care what your average teenager thinks of us, because we are what we are. We are what makes us, us.

We are not popular and we are proud of it. We hate bullying; in fact, some of us are the targets of that have often tripped, got up, and then fell right back down again. We forget what we want to say, right before we say it.

We are nerds. Nerds who play with stuffed animals and don't care that they're 'too old' for them. Nerds who (are over the age of ten?and) watch Cartoon Network, the Disney Channel, or any other 'kid' channel. Nerds who tend to burst into songs that are intended for kids. Nerds who love math, who spend their time making up mind-boggling math problems just for the heck of it. Nerds who play with toys considered 'too old'.

Nerds who love vegetables. Nerds who do things that are for kids(e. stuff).

* * *

**Violet's text:**

Nerds carry three books in their backpack, so in case they finish one, they can choose from the other two on which to read next. Nerds spend their empty afternoons looking up the most random facts about whatever strikes their fancy at the moment. Nerds plaster their walls with printout photos of endangered animals. Nerds draw pictures of their favourite characters, hang them by their beds, and say goodnight to them every night.

Nerds speak in code around their friends just to confuse them. Nerds sleep with stuffed animals and don't care that they're "too old". Nerds watch cartoons because they love them. Nerds memorize pi, and recite it every chance they get. Nerds wear the same sweater every day, even if their mother buys them nice, new ones. Nerds learn why the sky is blue just so they can tell others why.

Nerds cry when their favourite character dies. Nerds look for mistakes in things just so they can point them out. Nerds wish they had glasses, and celebrate when they find out they need them. Nerds believe that they are wizards, and get sad when they don't receive a letter from Hogwarts. Nerds read nonfiction books, and tell anyone who will listen about what they learned. Nerds look up fancy ways to say things, and use those words whenever possible. Nerds play video games the wrong way, and laugh when watching the replay.

I do all of these things. I am a nerd. Are you?

* * *

**Yay's text:**

Nerds are wonderful beings, loving and careing, although they are pushed a side and not thought of much.

Nerds have a heart as big as a whale's, even though it might seem small when you look at them with their glasses.

Nerds think it's fun to learn the law, only to know more than their teachers, even if their parents say it's not good to try to act better than them.

Nerds love to think of stupid plans that would never work in the pracsis, only because it is fun mastering them out and thinking about what would happen if they really did it.

Nerds are on their computer all night long reading stuff or chatting, and when their mum comes in they act like they are sleeping so they can continue later on.

Nerds look up totally unnecessarily facts about TV shows, just to know about them.

Nerds remember unimportant stuff that no one else does, because it is fun to know how big the biggest chocolate bar of the world is.

Nerds laugh over grammar jokes they see somewhere in town, although no one else laughs.

Nerds don't care to be with the 'fun' and 'popular' group or go with the trend and buy all the Hollister stuff.

Nerds have always been alone, until they found other Nerds, who are their best friends now.

Nerds like to stay in their groups and not bothering if people say that they are ridiculas idiots, even though they know they are wrong.

Nerds play role play, and not just online, also pen and paper roleplays, and when they do they get more and more to come and join them.

••••

How you see, Nerds are good for all of us. Nerds make us see the difference. Nerds make us see there is no difference. I am a Nerd and I am proud of it.

* * *

**These are all the enteries. If you have intersts in joining NerdClan, we always welcome new members! The link is on our profile page!**


End file.
